1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for making a face mask, more particularly to a method for making a face mask through high speed automated production and a product made by the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
As shown in FIG. 1, a commercial face mask 9 usually comprises a mask sheet 91 and a pair of ear loops 92. The mask sheet 91 is formed with several pleats 94 that can be stretched to increase a covering area for a user's face. Furthermore, the mask sheet 91 has a bendable metal strip 93 enclosed in an upper edge of the mask sheet 91 for pressing against the user's nose. Each of the ear loops 92 has two opposite ends attached to the mask sheet 91 and is usually made of an elastic band for fitting over one of the user's ears.
A conventional method for making the face mask 9 that has ear loops 92 made of the elastic band comprises: laminating a plurality of non-woven fabric layers (for example, an outer layer, an intermediate layer, and an inner layer) to form a continuous longitudinal sheet; cutting the continuous longitudinal sheet at intervals to form a plurality of mask sheets 91; bending and disposing the elastic bands such that two ends of each elastic band are disposed at predetermined positions of the mask sheet 91; and attaching the elastic bands to the mask sheet 91 by using bias tapes 95 to form the pair of ear loops 92 (see FIG. 2).
In general, the mask sheet 91 can be produced at a speed of 100˜120 pieces/min. However, since the elastic bands are easily deformed, and since the elastic bands should be disposed on the mask sheet 91 in a bent form, the rate of forming the ear loops 92 is 30˜35 pieces/min and thus is relatively low compared to the production rate for the mask sheet 91. Therefore, the conventional method cannot produce the face mask 9 continuously at a high speed. Accordingly, there is a need to increase the speed of attaching the elastic bands to the mask sheet 91.